


nicest thing

by kaatiekinss



Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e15 Chapter Seventy-Two: To Die For, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Veronica Lodge, Missionary Position, Oblivious Archie Andrews, Smut, Varchie!Centric, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: Sometimes, Veronica's insecurities get the best of her.My imagining of what led up to Veronica's question in 4x15, "Chapter Seventy-Two: To Die For". The title is taken from Nicest Thing by Kate Nash. This is for Vik <3
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666315
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	nicest thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/gifts).



> _All I know is that you're so nice  
>  You're the nicest thing I've seen  
> I wish that we could give it a go  
> See if we could be something_  
>    
> _I wish you couldn't figure me out  
>  But you always wanna know what I was about  
> I wish you'd hold my hand  
> When I was upset  
> I wish you'd never forget  
> The look on my face when we first met_
> 
> _I wish that without me your heart would break  
>  I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake  
> I wish that without me you couldn't eat  
> I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep_

Veronica’s deepest fear is that one day, Archie will wake up and realize that the person he’s always been meant to be with is Betty. 

There’s a history between them she can’t even begin to understand. Compared to that, her own history with Archie is short, and fraught with peril. He and Betty have known each other for more than a decade, lived across the street from one another for just as long. 

The thought of losing him terrifies her. The thought of losing him to her best friend makes her sick to her stomach. The fear is always there, even now, after everything they’ve been through together, as he comes home from being with Betty in this twisted game of cat and mouse they’ve been drawn into. 

And the worst part is, Veronica wouldn’t blame him for leaving her. She has always been undeserving of his goodness, and in many ways, she feels like she’s tarnished it. Which is why if he up and left her for Betty today, she wouldn’t even be angry at him. She’d be angry at herself. That’s the sick part. She’s brought nothing but misfortune and pain down around him for the past year and a half, and if he decided he wanted someone else, _someone better_ , she would let him go. 

But there’s something she and Archie share that Betty can never touch. No one knows Archie’s body the way she does; the things that make his eyes roll back in his head and his breath catch and the muscles of his thighs seize up in pleasure. 

Those things are all hers, and no one can take them away from her. So when Archie walks into his bedroom, looking sinfully good in his Levi’s and his Henley, with his Letterman jacket stretched over those broad shoulders, Veronica is overcome by the desire she feels to ravish him, and make him forget any thoughts of Betty (platonic or otherwise) that could be on his mind. 

“Hey, Betty says--” 

She’s on him in an instant, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, fisting his shirt with one hand while the other finds the back of his neck and pulls him down to kiss her. 

“I don’t want to talk about Betty.” 

“Then what do you want to talk--” 

“I don’t want to talk at all.” 

“Ronnie--” 

“Less talking, more touching.” That seems to have become her mantra as of late. Bruises to her thighs are much easier to ignore then bruises to her heart. 

Veronica walks them backwards towards the bed, kicking out of her heels as she goes. Archie toes his Chuck’s off and almost falls over as Veronica’s tiny cold hands pull at his shirt. Archie raises his arms so she can get it off, a little startled by her enthusiasm, but willing all the same. 

She tosses his shirt somewhere and pushes him down on the bed. Archie expels air from his lungs as he hits the bed, and immediately sucks it back in again when Veronica climbs on top of him. His hands fall to her ass, squeezing and using his grip to drag her center over the bulge in his jeans. 

When Archie’s breath catches and he starts to get hard underneath her, Veronica is filled with a sick sense of satisfaction. She’s certain Betty could never coax this reaction out of him. Scooting back a little so she’s sitting on his thighs, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. 

When she slides her hand down inside and touches him over the fabric of his boxer briefs, Archie’s head drops back. She loves it; loves how she can make him melt with a touch this simple. 

She climbs off of him long enough to drag his Levi’s off his legs. Archie laughs when they get caught on his socks, and it’s music to Veronica’s ears. She adores the sound of his laugh and likes to think that he has one saved just for her, one only she gets to hear. 

Once Archie’s completely on the bed, Veronica climbs up after him, settling between his legs on her knees. She doesn’t even bother to take his underwear off. She wraps her hand around him and strokes with the pressure and speed she knows he likes most. 

“Fuck, Ronnie,” he says, hands curling into fists on either side of his forehead. Veronica smiles and lets her tongue drag up the underside of him, delighting in the twitch of groan he gives in response. When she parts her lips and takes him into her mouth, swallowing him down in one breath, Archie downright _whines_. 

His hands find her hair, as they always do when she goes down on him. She likes the pull, the immense power she can feel him keeping at bay as he tenses the muscles in his stomach and tugs. 

Veronica relaxes her throat and slowly lowers her head until her nose is grazing the soft hair of his lower stomach. She doesn’t do this often, but she knows how wild it drives him when she takes him down her throat. He barely remembers to breathe, and when he does, the name he’s saying between those gasping breaths is hers. Only hers. 

Veronica knows when he’s about to come. Knows the signs his body gives. His breathing picks up, his hands pull a little harder in her hair, and his whole body tenses, like a rubber band ready to snap. 

“Ronnie,” And then he’s pulling her off of him, his hands practically shaking with the effort. Archie’s fingers pull her shirt out of her skirt and up over her head. 

In a flurry of grasping hands, Veronica pins Archie to the bed. She rises on her knees to unzip her skirt, making sure he’s watching as she gets out of it. She wiggles her hips for his benefit as it slides off, and then comes her panties, which she doesn’t even bother to remove. 

Veronica pulls the lace to the side and sinks down onto Archie, loving the way she can feel him twitch inside of her. His hands find her waist as she moves, using her thighs to lift herself up. He helps her along, fingers flexing against her skin, chest rising and falling rapidly as he groans. 

There’s nothing quite like the stretch that comes with taking him, nor the burn in her thighs whenever she rides him like this. Veronica throws her head back, her hands coming to rest on thighs as she moans at the ceiling. 

He unhooks her bra with one hand, and deftly slides it down her arms. Veronica pulls away from their kiss to pull it off, and as soon as it’s gone, her hands find the sides of Archie’s face again. He stops moving for a minute, trying desperately to catch his breath. His hands run over her thighs and across her hips, then up her sides to her back. He draws her into an arch, and it feels magnificent. 

Veronica caresses his earlobes, her favorite thing to do when they’re kissing or making love. It soothes her, though she doesn’t quite know why. Archie smiles and leans into her touch, and her heart swells. She can’t help but smile back at him, completely enamoured with him. 

She starts moving again as she leans in to kiss him, swallowing the sounds he’s making. Archie’s hands move her hips in a slow grind, and Veronica’s breath catches when he hits a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. 

He knows her body just as well as she knows his, maybe even more. Archie’s always been eager and attentive, wanting to learn exactly what she likes. And once he did, he made sure that his knowledge was put to good use. 

“Off,” he says and for a split second Veronica thinks he means her, but then he’s pulling at the edge of her panties, “I wanna feel you.” 

Once they’re both out of their underwear, she tries to climb back over him, but Archie is having none of it. He rolls them gently, brushing her staticy hair down once she’s on her back. He kisses her forehead, the end of her nose, both cheeks, and then, finally, her lips. 

With a smug grin, Archie sits up and draws her legs over his shoulder. As he shuffles forward on his knees, he wraps her other leg around his hip, and strokes himself before pushing back inside of her. Veronica arches off the bed, her hands flying to Archie’s forearms. He winces as she digs her nails into the skin, but keeps going anyway. 

She whines and moves one of her hands to her clit, rubbing her fingers in circles because Archie loves it when she touches herself, especially when he’s inside of her. Her leg starts to cramp where it sits over his shoulder, so she moves it down and wraps it around his waist like the other one. 

Archie stops moving so he can kiss her again. He tastes like sweat and her lipstick, his skin smells like her perfume, and it helps to soothe her worried heart. 

Sometimes the fact that he’s hers and they’ve survived everything and somehow still found their way back to each other is startling. Because from the very beginning, she had always assumed that she would hurt Archie beyond repair or forgiveness, or that she would do something to drive him away. It’s her darkest thought, constantly prowling around in the back of her mind. 

Her self-deprecating thoughts cause her to drift without realizing, until Archie says her name. 

“Ronnie,” and she loves the way that nickname sounds on his tongue, loves how he’s the only one to call her that. It’s just theirs, no one else's. 

“You okay? I lost you for a minute there.” He’s not frowning at her, but she can see the worry wrinkling his brows. With a sweet smile, she reaches her fingers up and smoothes it out. 

“I’m okay, Archie,” and then she clenches around him, adoring that breathless, throaty groan he responds with, “keep going.” 

As she gets closer again, Veronica continues to touch herself between their bodies. But when Archie starts losing rhythm, his thrust growing frantic, he takes over for her. Dropping down on his forearm so they’re pressed together from chest to thigh, Archie just watches her. 

Something squeezes in her chest the way it always does when Archie gazes at her like this. Like she’s his whole world. Tears gather in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. Her legs tighten around his waist, her nails digging into the skin on either side of his spine so she can hold him close. 

“Tell me your mine,” she says quietly, in between thrusts and desperate gasps for air. 

“I’m yours,” he says, and he kisses her, and Veronica sobs as she comes, Archie’s fingers on her clit and his hips flush against hers. 

He’s still kissing her as she comes down, his hips giving half-hearted thrusts still. Veronica’s body is tingly and pliant from her orgasm, her clit hypersensitive, and yet she encourages Archie to keep going, knowing how close he is. 

He comes with, “Ronnie,” on his lips, repeating her name like a mantra as his head falls to her shoulder. 

\--- 

“So, our little gambit worked.” 

“Well, between the look I saw on Donna’s face in the bunker, and your performance in the student lounge, I’d say, yeah, it totally worked.” 

“Well, you can thank Helen Mirren’s master class for that.” Veronica hesitates, “Though I just have to ask...um, when you were pretending to be with Betty, you didn’t...feel anything, did you?” 

She’s finally worked up the courage to ask. She figures now is safe, after what they just did, there’s no way he could possibly be thinking about Betty, right? 

“Is that what’s been bothering you?” He says, realization dawning. 

Veronica doesn’t say anything, but she also doesn’t meet his eyes. Archie has a way of looking straight into her soul. At least, that's what it feels like. 

“Ronnie, when will you learn? You are, now and forever, the only girl for me,” He sits up on his elbow and brushes some hair from her face, “remember what I told you that night, in the closet?” 

“Ask me a deep probing question to kill time?” She teases. 

“Very funny.” 

“We shouldn’t do this?” Still teasing. 

“Ronnie.” 

Veronica smiles and laughs as Archie pulls her under him again, and as he pushes back inside of her, her breath catching, he makes sure she’s looking at him. 

“I have never felt with anyone else what I feel when I’m with you.” He says, arms shaking a bit as he holds himself above her and thrusts his hips. And as Veronica holds onto his neck, Archie’s eyes never leaving hers, that nagging feeling in her chest eases.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot in my Varchie series, The Sweet Hereafter and What Lies Beyond. You can find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
